I Couldn't Forget You Even If I Tried
by DontWorryBeHappyxO
Summary: Oneshot. Uchiha Sasuke. OC A 12-year-old girl, Usagi Hamato, is forced to leave Konoha, and her deepest love, Uchiha Sasuke.


Name: Usagi Hamato

Age: 12 (same as Sasuke)

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes:Blue

Kekkei Genaki: None

Village: Konohagakure

Usagi's P.O.V.

My name is Usagi Hamato, I am of Konoha. If you havn't guessed, I'm of the Hamato family. We were a normal family residing in Konoha, as were many other such as the Uchiha-who we had close ties with. We would help each other when needed and would team up on missions. I remember being introduced to two Uchiha brothers-Itachi and Sasuke-when I was only 8. The youngest boy, Sasuke, approached me slowly and said "Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I'm 8" giving me a grin. "Who are you?" he asked. I smiled. "I'm Hamato Usagi, and I'm 8 too!" I said. He blushed lightly. From that point on we became friends. We would train together after classes at the Aacademy, and help each other with new techniques. Sometimes we would run out to the forest and play hide-and-go-seek for hours on end, laughing and frollocking as we went along. About two months later I had developed a crush on him. I always wondered if he liked me back or not. But then, things took a turn for the worst. I was sitting in my house when I heard my father come in the front door. I came out of my room and hid at the top of the staircase. My father's face was frantic, and lined with sorrow. "What is it!?" my mother asked, in fear something terrible had happened. "The Uchiha have been murdered! The Uchiha have been murdered!" my father said, tears building up in his eyes as he tried to hold them back. My mother covered her mouth in shock, as did I. I feared Sasuke had been killed also, but relief came to me when he said they found Sasuke alive-the only survivor. Itachi's wareabouts were unknown at the time. After that tragedy, Sasuke had completely changed. He would speak much less. He wouldn't smile nor laugh, and the glint of happiness and glee shown in his eyes faded into oblivion. I could feel his pain, even though I had never experienced that kind of thing myself.

About a year later, for some unknown reason, my father and several other men from our family stole some precious items from the village. My father and the other men were found out and locked up in Konoha prison, while our family was forced to leave because of it. The day we left, at the village gates, I saw Sasuke standing there. Sorrow was written all over his face as he watched me leave. That was the last I saw of him. Since I left before completeing Ninja Academy, I had to continue my training under my mother.

(Present Day)

I am now 12 years old. My hair has grown longer and more vibrant. I'm very excited because yesterday my mother received word that our family was allowed to return to the village, after those four, long years. I was overwhelmed. I couldn't wait to get back and see Sasuke again. We left early the next morning. The small town we had lived in for four years was not far from Konoha, so we arrived within 3 hours.

When I entered the village gates with my family, I looked all around. It looked like it did four years ago, not much had changed. I felt the wind blowing on my face gently, and leaves danced around in the wind. I wished I had never left. I had to go find Sasuke, to tell him how much I had missed him, to tell him how in love with him I was. I whipped my backpack off my shoulders and handed it to my mother. "Take this, mother. I have to go find someone" I said. "Wait, dear. You just got here don't you want to get settled first?" she asked me. "No, I must go now!" I exclaimed. "Ok then" my mother said. I ran off. I ran through alley ways, past shops and stands, but I couldn't find Sasuke. _Where could he be?_ I thought. I kept walking. Then, when I turned a corner, I noticed three shinobi and their sensei. A young blonde haired boy, a pink-haired girl, and a man wearing a mask. The third one, I couldn't mistake. It was Sasuke. He was so handsome. He had the same cute, duck-butt hair as when I left. He turned around and noticed me staring at him. _Did he remember who I was?_

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I turned around and saw a girl eye-balling me. It wasn't just any girl...i-it was Usagi! She came back! She was more beautiful then when she left. He hair was long, and her beautiful blue eyes gleamed in the sun. I loved her. I wanted to tell her that before she left, but I just couldn't work up the courage to. But who was I kidding? She wouldn't love a guy like me. So what was the point? I was just going to act like I didn't remember her. Like she was a relic of the past, nothing more. "Hmph" I said as I turned away from her. There was nothing more I could do.

Usagi's P.O.V.

Sasuke stared at me for a few seconds, a dull expression on his face. Then he just turned away, like I was nothing but a leaf in the wind. _He had forgotten me._ Tears formed in my eyelids. They streamed down my cheeks. I rand as fast as I could to the forest and stood against a tree. I cried my eyes out. I was so hurt. I cried until there was nothing left to let out. I was forgotten. Then, a few minutes later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Usagi-chan" the smooth voice said. I jumped, then turned around. It was none other than Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun?..." I studdered. "Yea, it's me" he said with a sexy smirk. "I-I thought you had forgotten about me" I said. "I couldn't forget you...even if I tried" he responded. "H-How?" I asked. He held me against the tree, kissing me passionately. He broke the kiss. "Because I love you" he said. _He does love me._ "I love you, too" I said. "You do?" he asked. He face lit up. "Yes, with all my heart and soul" I responded. He smirked. We held each other close. I couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
